Sometimes It Makes You Kill
by The Moon's Heart
Summary: Their plan was to scare him but it went totally wrong. Now the Killer wants to scare them-to death that is!
1. Default Chapter

She held the dagger tightly in her hands; the blood dripped down the blade and began to trickle onto her tender skin. She flinched at the feeling but continued to walk on anyways. It didn't matter about the past what mattered was the future; he had threatened her future and she had made sure to end his life and with that his future. He didn't deserve to try and ruin her life anymore; no did. He used to cause her so much pain but now the only pain that she would feel was the pain of having his blood trickle down the blade and onto her skin. Her prom dress was a little dirty from following him into the woods from the dance. She had watched him tell his date that he was going to step outside for a breath of fresh air. She then walked away from her boyfriend and walked outside to see him go off into the woods. Perfect she thought to herself; she pulled out the dagger and hurried up to catch up to him. This was going to be the last night that he ever messed with her again. 

He wouldn't forget what he had seen earlier that week and he hadn't forgotten what he had done earlier that week as well. Instead of telling on him, his so-called best friend had blackmailed him into doing whatever he had said. When he tried to tell her the truth, he had stopped him. His best friend thought that this was all a game; that he would win her back by making sure that he kept his mouth shut. Well if he wanted him to keep his mouth shut so badly, then there was only one way he would be able to do that; he had to die, there was no way around it. So when he saw him step out for some fresh air and when his girlfriend had told him that she need to use the bathroom, he quietly stepped out and followed him into the woods. He had made sure to bring a one of the knives from the kitchen at the house he was living in. He followed closely and intently behind his friend; waiting for the right time to strike. 

Kitty sat in the living room where she watched Days of Lives; she had finally learned how to work the VCR without Red's help. It made her so happy that she had learned to record on the VCR. As she was watching her story, Red came into the room. She looked up at him and could see that he was really worried.

"Red, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked him.

"It's the kids; there's something wrong with the kids." He said.

"What's wrong with the kids Red?" She asked.

"I don't I just know that there's something wrong." Red said.

"Oh wow you actually care about the kids." Kitty said.

"Come on Kitty; we're going to that dance." Red said.

"All right fine; but you are making a big deal out of nothing." Kitty said.

"Hey Kitty did you misplace the kitchen knives?" Red asked.

"No, why?" He said.

"Well, because they're are five of them missing that's why." Red said.

Kitty looked at him and raced him outside to the car. Something was going on and she didn't like it. Five knives were missing and that meant that five of the kids had one but one didn't; but which one of them was without a knife. 

"Red, why would there be five knives missing?" Kitty said.

"I don't know; before we go anywhere, can you go inside and call the cops." Red said.

Kitty nodded and left while Bob came over to Red.

"Hey what's going on?" Bob asked.

"Something's wrong with the kids." Red said. 

"What's wrong?" Bob asked.

"I don't know but five knives are missing from our kitchen." Red replied.

"Where are you going?" Bob said. 

"To the school to find out what was going on." Red said.

"Well I'm coming too." Bob said.

She ran as quickly as she could across the street when she heard the cop cars. She hid behind the dumpster. She thought no one was there but when she turned around she smacked into her boyfriend and his best friend.

"Steven what are you doing out here?" Jackie asked.

"That's funny because I was about to ask you the same exact thing; Jackie why is your dress all bloody?" Hyde asked.

"Um...well...I had an accident." Jackie said.

"Jackie, what happened?" He asked.

"I just had a little accident." Jackie said.

"Out in the woods." Eric said.

"What are you talking about?" Jackie said. 

"We saw you run out of the woods." Eric said.

The sirens got louder and louder. Hyde pulled Jackie out to his car while Eric followed him as well. They drove out onto the street and stopped. Donna came running out of the woods; Jackie opened up the door and Donna got in. They rushed off in silence. 

"Steven this wasn't suppose to happen this way." Jackie said.

"I know but we did what we had to do and that's all that matters." He said.

They said nothing all the way back to the Foreman's.


	2. Warm Hot Summer Nights

They had arrived home around ten o'clock. Jackie and Donna rode in the back of the car while Eric and Hyde sat in the front. Hyde made sure to drive slowly so that the cops wouldn't be suspicious of them. It had been planned out perfectly; maybe too perfectly. They would all wait for him to step outside and then they would just simply follow him. They each made sure to go at separate times so that they wouldn't look suspicious. They were only going to scare him but things go out of control; they let there anger for him get out of control. Now he was dead and there was no one else to blame but themselves; or was there someone else to blame. They piled out of the car and were on there way back to their house when they were suddenly stopped by Red, Kitty, and Bob.

"So where have you been?" Red asked.

"At the prom." Eric answered.

"So do you know what happened tonight?" Red asked.

"No what happened?" Jackie asked nervously.

"Kelso is dead." Red said.

"Oh that's too bad." Hyde said.

"Is that all you have to say?" Kitty asked.

"Why are you asking all these questions?" Donna asked.

"Well, because we thought you would like to know that one of your best friends is has been killed." Red said.

"What do you mean he's been killed?" Jackie asked.

"What you didn't hear? Kelso was found dead in the woods next to the school. He was viciously stabbed multiple times." Red said.

"Oh my gosh." Jackie said.

"Yeah the worse part though is that your mom is missing five kitchen knives." Red said.

"Dad are you accusing us of murdering Kelso?" Eric asked.

"Why of course not Eric; I'm just wondering if any of you have seen your mother's kitchen knives; that's all." Red said.

"No Mr. Foreman we haven't seen Mrs. Foreman's kitchen knives." Jackie said.

"Alright then." Red said.

They were turning to leave but then Red stopped them again.

"Jackie could you turn around so I could see the front of your dress." Red said.

Jackie began to feel the knots in her stomach tighten. If she turned around to face him, he would definitely see the blood on the front of the dress. She began to turn around slowly after waiting a few minutes for her friends to bail her out. Just as she was coming into Red's view. Donna fell right on top of Jackie; at first, Jackie thought that Donna was trying to get her annoyed until she realized Donna was helping her.

"Donna are you alright?" Kitty said.

"Oh yeah I'm alright; I guess I'm just taken back by Kelso's death that's all." Donna said.

"Yeah me too Mrs. Foreman." Jackie said.

"You know you two girls should go inside and shower and change. We can finish this conversation as soon as you are done."

"Yes Mrs. Foreman." They both said.

"And Jackie." Red said.

"Yes, Mr. Foreman." Jackie said.

"When your done showering and changing, come back down here with your dress." Red said.

"Yes, Mr. Foreman." She said.

Donna and Jackie ran inside; while Eric and Hyde waited for Red to finish his interrogation with them.

"Donna what am I going to do; if Mr. Foreman sees my dress he'll see the blood and I'll get blamed for killing Michael." Jackie said.

"Don't worry I have an idea; give me your dress." Donna demanded.

"You do; what is it?" She asked him.

"I'll show you." She said.

Everyone was still outside when the cop car arrived. Eric and Hyde started to get really nervous while Red watched them intently. Something was terribly wrong with all four of them. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew that something was bothering them. 

"Good evening, I'm detective Adam Roche and this is my partner Amelia Reese. We were wondering if we could speak to your sons about the murder that happened right next to the school tonight." Detective Roche said.

"Okay, I'm sure none of them will lie to you; right boys?" Red asked them.

"Right." They said.

"Okay what's your name?" Reese asked Hyde.

"Steven Hyde." Hyde replied.

"How well did you know the victim Mr. Hyde?" Reese asked.

"Since we were six or seven years old." Hyde responded to her question.

"How do you feel about his death?" She asked.

"Well I'm upset; how else should I be?" He asked her back. 

"I don't know maybe feeling a little guilty." She said.

"About what?" He replied.

"Well we talked to some students at your school; they said that you and Mr. Kelso really hadn't been getting along that well lately." She said.

"Well we were having some girl problems." He said.

"What kind of girl problems?" She asked.

"We were fighting over this girl that's all." He said.

"Would she be one of those girls over there." She said pointing to Donna and Jackie as they came back over to the Foreman's holding her dress.

"Yes." He said distractingly.

"Which one?" She asked.

"The darker haired one." He said.

"Why is she bringing that dress back over here?" She asked.

"Mr. Foreman wanted to see." He replied.

"Why did he want to see the dress?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Mr. Foreman here is my dress." Jackie said.

"Are you sure it's that dress you were wearing?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied.

"Um...okay then." He said.

"So why did you want to see my prom dress Mr. Foreman?" She asked.

"I thought I saw something on it." He said.

"What did you think you saw on it Mr. Foreman?" Reese asked him.

"Oh it's really not important." He replied.

"No, it could be really important; so tell me what you thought you saw on her dress." Reese demanded. 

"I thought I saw blood." He said.

"You thought you saw blood." She replied to his answer.

"Yeah but I was obviously mistaken." Red said.

"Miss can I please take your dress with me?" She asked Jackie.

"Um...okay." Jackie said.

"Good night folks; if you think of anything that could help us out please don't hesitate to give one of us a call." Reese said.

The detective walked off and the Foreman's and everyone else went inside.

"So what do you think." Roche asked Reese.

"I think that something is going on." Reese said.

"I do too." Roche said and then drove off.

The killer watched everyone go back and inside. Soon they would all pay for what they had done; soon they would all be joining Kelso. 


	3. A Cheerleader's Account

"Kayla, there's two people who want to talk to you over there." The coach said.

Kayla walked over to the man and the woman standing in the corner of the gym. She took one look at them and was about to walk back to the squad but the man grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. 

"Excuse me but I have practice right now. We'll talk later okay." She said.

"No we'll talk now. I'm detective Roche and this is my partner detective Reese. We have some questions about what happened the other night." Roche said.

"Yeah it was a real tragedy." She said sarcastically.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Reese asked.

"You tell me." She replied.

"Kayla, why don't you go talk to Detective Reese." Roche said.

"Do I have to?" Kayla said.

"Yes you do." Roche said.

"So I see you're into cheerleading." Reese said.

"Wow, you catch on quickly." Kayla replied.

"How well did you get along with Jackie?" Reese said.

"Oh, so you do think she axed him off. I'm not really surprised; in fact, everyone thinks she did it." Kayla said.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Reese asked.

"He totally screwed her over while they were dating. It's a known fact that he banged the whole cheer squad; including the JV team." Kayla said.

"What?" Reese asked in surprise.

"Okay, this stays between you and me. Kelso wasn't known as the faithful boyfriend. He liked sex and he liked it way too much. Jackie just choose to ignore this fact. It wasn't until she found out that he was banging the freak's sister that she finally got passed her denial." Kayla said.

"Who's the freak?" She asked.

"Eric Foreman's sister Laurie. She was a known slut when she attended school here." Kayla replied.

"So Jackie had no clue that he was cheating with the whole squad including Eric's sister." Reese said.

"I didn't say that; I said that she was in denial. I mean I would be pissed to if my boyfriend was prostituting around with the cheer squad." Kayla said.

"What do you mean he was prostituting around with the whole cheer squad?" Reese asked.

"Well, Jackie proclaimed to everyone that she and Kelso were the perfect couple when the fact was he was giving us a money to have sex with him. He would pay us like 50 dollars each. He always told Jackie that he was broke but the fact was he was loaded. He even brought along a few of his friends." Kayla said.

"Like who?" Kayla asked.

"Eric Foreman, that weird creepy little foreign exchange student, and Jackie's current boyfriend." Kayla said.

"Which one of them engaged in sex besides Kelso?" Reese asked.

"Eric Foreman and Steven Hyde." She said.

"Isn't Eric Foreman the one that's dating that girl Donna?" Reese said.

"Dating? No, he's engaged to her." Kayla said.

"Are you sure that he slept with the squads as well?" Reese asked.

"Yes, I'm sure he did. I would know because I'm one of the girls he slept with. She said.

"Well, Kayla thanks for your taking time out of your busy schedule. I'll be in touch with you if we have any questions." Reese said.

"Yeah whatever." Kayla said and then went back to join her squad."

"So what did she say?" Roche said.

"Well, not much about Jackie but she did tell me something interesting." Reese said.

"Yeah, what's that?" He asked.

"The Point Place high school cheer squad is running a whorehouse." Reese said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Kelso was paying both squads to sleep with him." She said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" He asked.

"Well if that doesn't then this will; his friends went along with him." She said.

" Now that is surprising. Listen, I got that search warrant for the picture store. I'm going to go look for those prom pictures. I'll be back around noon. Why don't you call the station and get a warrant to arrest both of these squads." Roche said.

"Okay then. I think I'm going to go and talk to a few of Jackie's teachers." Reese said.

"Alright then; see you in a little while." Roche said.

Kayla finished practice and quickly headed off to the shower. As usual, she was the last girl in the shower. She tried to explain to everyone that it takes twice as long to wash her hair than the normal. She didn't hear anyone sneak up behind her until it was too late. He grabbed her from behind and threw her to the ground. He began to kick her until she fell unconscious. 

Detective Reese walked back into the gym and found that everyone had gone home. She walked into the locker room and heard the water to the shower running. She thought that everyone had left so she decided to check it out. When she got there she found bloody Kayla tied to the shower rail. Reese quickly checked for a pulse and found a very weak one. She called the ambulance and then began to assist the girl. As she was doing this, she realized that the killer hadn't left yet because there was only one door available and she had stayed close to the gym. She quickly got up but it was too late, he shot her twice in the stomach and left. 

The killer made his escape; she had told that detective to much information. Today might have been bad but at least he accomplished one thing-killing two birds with one stone. 


	4. Philosophy of a Killer

Detective Roche sat outside in the waiting room. She was lucky that someone had found her in time. It looked as though she would be off the case for good, especially when the doctors were still unsure if she would make it out of recovery in one piece. Kayla, the cheerleader, had been up in surgery for four hours. Doctors were unsure if she was going to make it through the night.   
  
Roche hated the smell of hospitals. The smell reminded him of that gross cough medicine his mother use to make him take. He had been in hospital similar to this one in Madison plenty of times. He hated the Madison hospital; he always went there for the same exact reason-to visit the coroner. He was a homicide detective and that meant examining the bodies, writing reports, and investigating the crime.   
  
Now he had an even bigger problem than before, catching a cold blooded killer was not going to be easy. In fact, he had no big substantial leads to go on other than the figure was tall and wearing a baseball cap. Only one person had seen the killer leave and that was the high school doped up janitor. No one else had seen or heard anything. It was like the person never existed. Why would someone want to attack a high school cheerleader and then come back and try to kill Reese? It was obvious that who ever it was, they were definitely trying to cover their tracks; but why? Why go to all the trouble of getting caught.   
  
Then it dawned on him. The story that Reese had told him about the cheerleaders and the little prostitution operation going on; someone didn't want anyone to know what was going on. This wasn't just a person trying to get even with Kayla; this was someone trying the cover their tracks. Whoever attacked Kayla, was the same person that killed Kelso and attacked Reese. Reese was the only person who knew the story; he also knew.   
  
Suddenly the lights went out. Detective Roche stood up and looked around. The hall had become silent. No one was moving around; he called for one of the nurses but to no avail. There was a dead silence that filled the hall something wasn't right here at all. He got down on his hands and knees and started to crawl down the hall but he was immediately stopped by something large. He felt around and then realized that there was a body in the middle of the floor; it wasn't moving. He climbed over the person and continued to crawl but then he was stopped by another body in the middle of the floor. As he continued to crawl he realized that there was nothing but bodies on the ground. Detective Roche continued on but soon he had trouble breathing. He fell over in and was incomplete pain. He couldn't breath; he soon lost total consciousness and passed out.  
  
Red and Kitty were sitting in the living room watching TV when the news broke into the middle of the show. Red put his eyes up in the air while Kitty stared at the screen with surprise. Laurie came down the stairs and sat down next to her mother.  
  
"I'm Morgan Johnson and I'm standing outside of the Point Place Hospital where twenty people were killed due to a gas leak. Amongst those killed was Detective Roche who was investigating Michael Kelso's death. The leak was said to be an accident and no charges are suspected to be made." The reporter said.  
  
"Oh Red I can't believe this happened." Kitty said.  
  
"I know Kitty." Red said.  
  
"No, Red the strangest thing happened. One of the kids called me and told me that there was an emergency and I needed to come home immediately. So I took the rest of the day off; but when I got home nothing was wrong and the kids weren't here at all." Kitty said.  
  
"So what are trying to say Kitty?" Red asked.  
  
"Nothing; it's just weird that's all." She replied.  
  
"Well, a lot of strange things have been going on lately. Kelso dying, that cheerleader getting shot, the detective getting killed, and then all those doctors, nurses, and patients getting killed." Red said.  
  
"Yes but I hate to think that the kids are somehow involved in any of these killings." Kitty said.  
  
"Kitty listen to me; the kids are not involved in any of the killings. Do you actually think any of them would be able to cause a gas leak in the hospital; there's no way any of them would be smart enough to figure out how to only cause a gas leak on one floor of the building." Red said.  
  
"Well, what if they were that smart to do that?" Kitty asked them.  
  
"Kitty, come one now. Eric can't even tell a screw driver from a wrench how's he suppose to know how to leak gas into only one part of a building?" Red asked back.  
  
"I don't know but something strange is going on with them. Red I haven't found my knives yet." Kitty said.  
  
"Oh Kitty you must have misplaced them by accident." Red said.  
  
"No, Red I don't think I've misplaced them at all." Kitty said.  
  
"Well, we'll look around for them tomorrow." Red said.  
  
"I'm going to see what the kids are doing." Kitty said.  
  
"Kitty, I know that you think the kids might have had something to do with it. Kitty if you think they could try to kill a girl and a detective and then go out of there way to leak gas into the hospital and kill the other detective, I think you should be careful then." Red said.  
  
"Red don't worry; if they did have something to do with this, I'm sure they had no intent on hurting me. Otherwise, they would never have called me home." Kitty said.  
  
Jackie woke-up screaming from another nightmare. The room was silent but the inside of Jackie's mind wasn't. All she could hear in her mind was Kayla's voice over and over; it was mocking her as it always had. She had gone into the locker room earlier that day. Jackie had decided to quit cheerleading for good. After everything that she had learned about her so called friends, Jackie decided that enough was enough. Just as she entered the locker room she heard someone screaming. She ran over to where the showers were found Kayla. Someone in a hat was tying her up to the railing while someone else stood over her. Jackie tried to turn around and leave but that someone saw her and grabbed her. He had knocked her unconscious and that was all she remembered except for one thing. She didn't know how she got back to Donna's.   
  
"Jackie." Donna said peeping into the room.  
  
"Yeah Donna." Jackie replied.  
  
"I was wondering if you were alright." Donna asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Jackie asked.  
  
"I don't know; you just look like you were hurt or something." Donna said.  
  
"Donna I was at school today and I think I fell." Jackie said.  
  
"Oh yeah; well, that's just too bad." Donna said.  
  
"Yeah well, I fell unconscious. So how did I get home?" Jackie asked her.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Jackie." Donna said.  
  
"Oh bullshit, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Who hit me and who brought me home?" Jackie demanded to know.  
  
"Listen Jackie, I really don't know who brought you home." Donna said.  
  
"Oh there's Eric and Hyde now; if you won't tell me then I'll ask one of them then." Jackie said.  
  
"Ask us what?" Eric asked.  
  
"Which one of you assaulted Kayla today and which one of you brought me home?" Jackie said.  
  
"We don't know what you are talking about." Eric responded.  
  
"Tell me the truth." Jackie demanded again.  
  
"Jackie, we really don't know." Hyde said.  
  
"Are you serious?" She asked.  
  
"YES!" The both shouted.  
  
"Fine then." Jackie said.  
  
But one of them was indeed lying. 


	5. Boredom

Point Place was into its third week of summer; the humidity was too much to bear so many of the townspeople stayed inside. During the day the humidity reigned but during the night, the soft warm summer rains came blowing in. Much had changed since the night at the hospital three weeks ago. The employees and the patients were the only ones aloud in; everyone else had to remain outside. Three weeks had gone by and not one single detective had been back in Point Place. Everything had calmed down; there were no killings, no attacks, and no one was suspicious anymore; except in the Foreman House. Kitty would not give up on having her knives back and she began to become more adamant about it. Donna and Eric had taken a trip to Madison while Fez went in search of Laurie. Everyone seemed to be doing fine; Jackie and Hyde however, had not survived too long after prom night. Hyde spent most of his days working; he hardly said a word while Jackie spent her days at Bob's house.   
  
Hyde went over to see Jackie one day; but when he knocked, no one answered. He was about to leave when Bob opened the door. He asked for Jackie but Bob said she wasn't here; he said that she had left for Hawaii five days ago. He shuck his head and left. When he turned around, he saw that Mrs. Foreman was staring at him. She quickly tried to hide by running back to the kitchen table but it was too late, he had already seen her. She smiled at him and offered him a plate of French toast and eggs. He took it smiled and began to eat.  
  
"So, how's Jackie doing?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't know; she wasn't home." He said.  
  
"Oh that's too bad; well, maybe you'll get to talk to her later." Kitty said.  
  
"Mrs. Foreman you knew that she was going to Hawaii today; didn't you?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." She said.  
  
"I don't have time to argue with you; I'm got to go or I'm going to be late." He said shuddering at the last statement he made.   
  
"Steven are you feeling okay?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine why?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I thought I would never hear you say that." She said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He said back and then left.   
  
As he was backing out of the driveway, he saw a young woman standing behind the car. He immediately hit the brakes and got out of the car. He was prepared to yell at her for not moving but when he turned around, she was gone. He decided that it must have imagined seeing the girl there. He got back into the car, and began to back out again. When he looked into the rearview mirror again, he noticed that the girl was back; thinking it was just his imagination he continued to pull out until he heard something hit the back of his car. When he got out of the car, he stepped into a puddle of blood. His eyes widened and his heart began to race. He screamed for Kitty to come outside immediately. When she got there, she looked at him oddly and then began to go back inside. Hyde pulled her by the arm and told her that he just hit someone while backing out.  
  
"Honey, there's no one there." Kitty said to him.  
  
"What do you mean there's no one there? I'm looking right at her. Look Mrs. Foreman, I'm standing in her blood." Hyde said.  
  
"No you're not; you're standing in Ketchup." She said to him.  
  
"What do you mean I'm standing in Ketchup?" Hyde said.  
  
She pointed to the ground and walked back inside. Hyde looked at the Ketchup packages on the ground and then proceeding to the back of the car; there was nothing there. No body, no girl, and most importantly no blood. Someone one must have put them there; it must have been Kelso...no it couldn't have been Kelso. Kelso was dead and buried three weeks ago. They had all gone to the funeral; he was buried in a cemetery right outside of Madison. His whole family, except for Casey, was present at the service. The wake was a closed casket ceremony; he was stabbed so brutally that no one would have been able to recognize his face. Hyde got back into his car and finally pulled out of the drive way.  
  
He was driving down a back road to get into town, when he heard something tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw nothing. He took two deep breaths and continued on. He was driving only for a few seconds when he felt the tap again. Thinking it was his imagination, he kept on driving but this time he heard someone call his name out. He turned around and saw...  
  
Jackie woke from her afternoon nap. The sun was giving off much heat but the ocean breeze cooled her skin. She was glad to finally be out of Point Place for the summer. Things had gotten pretty weird ever since Kelso had died; she could have sworn that she had seen him. When she was in her car, she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned around but no one was there. Maybe it was the guilt from the night at the prom; as much as she tried, she couldn't help but think about it. It freighted her so much that she had learned shove it the back of her head. Not being in Point Place, made her realize that seeing Kelso was only in her head. She sat back on the lawn chair and closed her eyes. The wind began to pick up and Jackie felt an eerie chill scrape across her skin. She opened up her eyes and looked around. The sky wasn't bright blue anymore; it had turned an eerily dark gray color. Jackie picked up her towel from the table and began to head inside when she felt a cold hand touch her skin. She turned around and...  
  
"Dad, did you eat that whole stake by yourself?" Donna asked her dad.  
  
"Well, Donna I was really hungry." Bob said.  
  
"Dad, that stake was big enough to feed three people." Donna said.  
  
"Oh, that's right; we we're all suppose to eat that huh?" Bob asked.  
  
Donna shuck her head yes and looked over at Eric who was busy trying to figure out how Bob ingested that whole stake on his own. Bob had been really lonely; so he decided to surprise Donna and Eric by joining them at the end of their trip to Madison.   
  
  
  
"So have you guys decided on if you're staying here in Madison or not." Bob asked Donna.  
  
"We haven't made up our minds yet dad." Donna said to her father.   
  
"Hey Donna, Jackie's on the phone she says that she needs to talk to you right away." Eric said.  
  
"Tell her to just start running and to next time keep her mouth shut when she sees a fat person the next time." Donna said.   
  
"I did but she said it has nothing to do with that." Eric said.  
  
"Fine, give me the phone." Donna demanded.  
  
As Eric sat down, he heard the phone ring in his room. He got up from the table and answered the phone; it was Hyde.  
  
"Hey Foreman are you there?" Hyde said.  
  
"Yeah I'm here; what's wrong?" Eric said.  
  
"You'll never guess who I just saw." Hyde said.  
  
"Who; are your parents back in town?" Eric asked.  
  
"No you moron; I saw Kelso." Hyde said.  
  
Eric got off the phone in shock. Kelso was dead they had seen his bloody body in the woods; but they had seen more than just his bloody body, they had seen his killer.   
  
"Eric you'll never guess what Jackie just told me." Donna said.  
  
"Did it have something to do with seeing Kelso?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah she said that she had seen him in Hawaii; how did you know that?" Donna asked.  
  
"Hyde had just claimed to see him as well." Eric said.  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Donna said.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, they're about to die." Eric said. 


	6. Going To Hawaii

"What do you think is going on?" Donna said.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, they're about to die." Eric said.

Donna laid her head against the window in the airplane; she couldn't believe that she actually let Jackie talk her into forwarding money so that she could come out there. What the hell was she thinking; oh that's right I wasn't thinking. She thought to herself. Eric and Bob had gone back to Point Place but first they dropped her off at the airport. Donna couldn't believe the statement that Eric made to her as soon as she got off the phone. What did he mean that they were going to die? What could he have possibly meant by that? 

From what Eric had told her, Hyde had seemed pretty freaked about the whole situation. Jackie on the other hand was beyond sane; she could hear her cousin Shannon trying to calm her down in the background. There was something definitely weird going on here. Since the hospital fiasco things had quieted down for a considerably amount of time. Things actually felt like they were getting back to normal; so what was going on. 

When Donna asked Jackie if it could have been her imagination she said that it couldn't have been. Even Shannon said that there was something odd going on because all of the sudden the weather had changed; it was a nice warm breezy day and it instantly changed; the air became frigidly uncomfortable and the sky had gotten dark. Donna could believe hearing this from an insane Jackie but not from Shannon. For that reason alone, she agreed to come out and see Jackie. She had been in the plane for a couple of hours when she began to feel the plane shake a little bit. 

Planes had always made Donna feel uncomfortable; she buckled her seatbelt and held on to her armrest tightly. Jackie was sure going to pay for making her cross the ocean to see her. As Donna began to fall asleep, she felt the plane begin to shake once more and decided that she need to use the bathroom before she puked all over herself. Donna got up and went into the bathroom. She locked the door and then prompted herself up against the wall. She began to breathe heavily when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked around but saw nothing.   
"You know, I'm just feeling frightened because of what Jackie said. There's nothing to be afraid of." Donna said to herself. 

"Except that you are the next to die." Kelso said to a stunned Donna.

Annie was the first to here the crash that came from the bathroom in coach. She rushed back there and was followed by Diedra, and Morgan. Annie banged on the door but no one answered she then tried to open the door but of course it was locked. Morgan grabbed the key and went to unlock the door. When they finally were able to open the door they found an unconscious Donna on the ground. 

"Is she all right?" Diedra asked.

"I don't know." Annie stated.

The truth was she did know.

"So Please explain to me about what happened again? He asked.

"Well, I was backing out and there was this girl standing behind the car and I hit her. So, I got out of the car and got your mom but when we went out there, there were only ketchup packages that had splattered."Hyde said.

"And then while you were driving to work, you felt someone grab your shoulder?" Eric asked.

"Yes that's right." He said.

"And that's when Kelso grabbed your shoulder." Eric said.

"Yes." Hyde said.

"I'm sorry, but that can't be. He's dead we were at his funeral; we saw him get lowered into the ground." Eric said.

"Yes I know that but I saw him. I know I can't be the only who saw him. Foreman please tell me I'm not the only one that saw him? Hyde asked him.

"Well, you're not. Jackie also saw him in Hawaii." Eric said.

"Oh great; so I at least got drama queen on my side." Hyde said.

"Well Donna will be there in a couple of hours and then we'll get this all settled." Eric said.

(Kelso's Funeral)

White roses lay all over his nicely polished wooden coffin. Family and friends all stood in their finest black suits and dresses. His mother had a veil covering her facing while her father and brother sat motionless on each side of her. The gang sat in chairs opposite of the Kelso's. Kitty, Red, and Bob stood up behind the Kelso's. The priest finished his long drawn out speech and then dismissed everyone. The day had been hot and they had spent the whole week going to dinners and wakes. Jackie could barely look at the cold dead Kelso without crying. As they got up to leave, Kelso's mother came over to the gang and grabbed Jackie's shoulder. She turned around to see a distraught and angry Mrs. Kelso. Without saying a word, Mrs. Kelso picked her hand up and slapped Jackie across the face.

"I hope you're happy now." Mrs. Kelso said.

"Happy about what?" Jackie asked through her crying.

"You killed my son. You killed him; you just had to go cheat on him with his best friend; you're the reason he's dead. I wouldn't be surprised if you killed him yourself to get him to stop pursuing you. No, you're too much of slut to do that. I bet you got his best friend to do it. I'll never get to see him again; instead I'll have to watch your skanky ass parade around with his best friend." Mrs. Kelso said.

"Jackie, just ignore her and move on. It's not your fault that Kelso died." Red said to her.

"Yeah, just like that hospital incident wasn't her fault as well; everyone knows that the murder weapons have been recovered yet. Everyone knows that her friend stole your wife's kitchen knives to do in my precious son. Now, he's dead and no has arrested them yet. I can't wait for the day that you fry in the electric chair for your part in my son's death; all of you will fry for killing him. How dare you sit there and pretend to have an ounce of sympathy for my son and my family. We're suffering while you guys get away with murder. I've watched you this whole week; I watched how bored you were at the wake and at the funeral today. That's when I realized that only people who kill would be bored at their victim's funeral. You had the whole town fooled but you didn't have me fooled. I knew then and I know now that all of you killed my son." Mrs. Kelso said.

"Let's go honey, we can talk about this later at home." Mr. Kelso said.

"Wait, Kitty you haven't found those knives yet." Sue asked.

"Well Sue, you know how I misplace things." Kitty said.

"No you don't. You know, Nancy Kelso brings up an interesting point about how you guys have been acting bored this whole week. So how did you do it?" Sue asked.

"Yeah how did you do it." The barber asked.

Soon everyone at the funeral, basically the whole town, was asking the same question. Kitty, Red, and Bob rushed everyone home before trouble broke out. Everyone that night sat at the table speechless about the day's events. 

Jackie waited patiently for Donna to get off the plane. She watched as police and paramedics came out of the plane with a dead person in a body bag. Wow, she thought to herself, Donna must have had one hell of a trip!


End file.
